


It'd All Be Okay

by StoryQueen



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Marcel Styles - Freeform, My first fic, Punk!Louis, Runaway, The Styles Twins, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel wanted to scream. His brother was right there, about to leave forever. He didn't know what he was doing. The next thing he knew was that he was under a blanket, fitting nicely next to two suitcases and a mattress on the back of the pick-up truck.<br/>-<br/>Or the one where Marcel doesn't want his brother Harry to run away with Louis so hides in the back of Louis' car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'd All Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry if it's not that good. I wrote it for my Tumblr. I take requests for One Direction fanfictions. You can check out my Tumblr, if you would like! :3  
> onedirectionrequests.tumblr.com

It was close to midnight when Harry tapped on the bedroom window. Marcel looked up from where he was studying and sighed when he saw his brother.

He walked across the room, his face plastered with annoyance. Harry scrambled into the room as soon as Marcel opened the window and landed flat out on the floor.

"Har-"

"Save it Marcel. I’m not up for your lecturing right now."

Marcel watched in silence as his older brother crawled across the floor and slowly slid into the bottom bunk. He closed the window and sat back down at his writing desk.

"Something happen? Between you and Louis, I mean," he asked with concern. He knew that’s where Harry was. When was Harry never with the feather-haired boy.

Harry groaned into his pillow and mumbled, “Who said I was with him?”

Marcel chuckled, his pen twirling around his fingers. He had stopped work now, concern for his brother distracting him from his homework. He did care for Harry an awful lot; it couldn’t be helped. But he tried to be calm about it.

"So what happened? You seem down."

Harry snorted into his pillow. “Oh, really?”

Marcel turned around to face his brother, a scowl on his face. “I’m just worried.”

Harry sat up a bit, looking at Marcel with anger. Marcel could tell it wasn’t anger towards him. Anger towards Louis, maybe? What could Louis have done to upset Harry like this. Usually whenever Harry came home late at night he was happy, sighing like a love-struck teenage girl while he flopped onto his bed with hearts in his eyes. So why was he suddenly angered tonight?

"There’s nothing to worry about," Harry snarled. He grabbed his pillow and held it close to his chest.

So he wasn’t going to sleep, he was going to talk, Marcel thought. He could always read Harry’s body language.

"Did Louis do something?"

"Yeah, me…"

It took Marcel a second before he realised the joke. He groaned at the cheesiness and then laughed. Maybe Harry was alright after all; at least he was still joking around.

"No, seriously Harr-"

"Just go back to your Maths, Marcy. You’ve got that exam tomorrow." Harry’s head stared down at his legs crossed underneath him. He was hopeless.

Marcel stood up and took a seat next to his brother on the bottom bunk. The room was silent for a few minutes, both boys listening to the sound of the night. The electricity buzzed, a car alarm a few streets away screamed, their parents snores echoing throughout the house.

Marcel broke the silence. “I’m too scared to tell them as well.”

Harry sighed and lent into his brother, his head resting on Marcel’s shoulder.

"Stupid homophobic parents," he muttered.

Marcel wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Yeah…”

There was another silence, but this time it was Harry who interrupted it.

"Louis’ moving to Doncaster."

"What? But I thought his parents liked it here in Holmes Chap-"

"That’s not the point." Harry clenched his fists into tight balls. "His-" He sighed, leaning more into Marcel, trying to calm down. "His parents found out about us. They’re moving his away from me."

"Are they going to tell Mum and Dad?"

"I don’t think so, but that’s not the point, Marcy. I won’t be able to see Louis again. Ever."

Marcel traced circles into his brother’s back and tried to smile. “You can still Skype each other-“

"Yeah, Skype sex is a lot better than being inside him, yeah, I knew that!"

Harry turned to Marcel as he said that. Harry’s sarcasm tickled Marcel.

"Okay, okay. I know you’re heartbroken."

Harry sighed and placed his head on Marcel’s lap. “I just wanna sleep and never wake up.”

Marcel huffed. “Now you’re being ridiculous, Harold.”

"Don’t call me that!"

Marcel smiled. “I thought I told you not to call me Marcy!”

"Whatever…"

Marcel ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. These are times he liked the most. Just him and Harry, so close to each other. To say he had a crush on his brother would be wrong. He loved his brother, yes, but he knew it was wrong, so refused to admit it, even to himself. Harry was the one who opened his eyes to homosexuality, and it wasn’t like Marcel had a chance with anyone else. Harry had tried to get him with Liam, who was very understanding and caring but ended up dumping him for the new kid, Zack- Zim- he wasn’t too sure what his name was, nor did he care.

Harry sighed and nestled his face further into Marcel’s lap. “I just wanna be with him.”

Marcel smiled down at him like a mother. “I know, I know…”

The silence this time was different. Marcel could feel Harry’s heavy thinking fill the room. It made him uneasy; scared, even.

"Marcy?" Harry finally said.

"What?"

Harry thought for another moment before mumbling, “I’m going to run away.”

Harry gave credit to Marcel for keeping calm. Marcel didn’t say anything, his face stayed the same. He didn’t run to his parents, or argue against it. He just sat there, accepting.

"Harry." His fingers weaved deeper into his brothers curls. "Please don’t leave me."

"It’s already decided, Marcel. Louis and I were talking about it before. I just thought I should tell you." He sat up and straddled his brothers legs, holding onto his shoulders. "We’re leaving tomorrow. Gonna drive to London, get a flat down there."

Marcel remained calm. It was too late at night to be freaking out. That was the thing about Marcel. If this was any other person, he’d be on the phone to the police to tell them to handcuff them in their room so they’d never run away.

But this was Harry, and he understood his logic.

Harry was eighteen, due to start uni soon. He could live by himself; he could live with Louis. Harry’s judgement was usually correct, and Marcel trusted Louis to protect his brother. This plan of their could actually work. Louis made a lot of money from his YouTube channel he had, making sketches with his friends who all had took the same drama course at his uni. They could start a life, maybe not in London, but wherever they landed, they could make it. They could be happy.

But Marcel wouldn’t be.

"Harry, I don’t want you to leave me."

"But Marcy, I have to go. I’ll only be left for dead if I stay here."

Marcel could see it: Harry was begging, pleading for his brother’s approval. Please Marcel, let me be happy.

Marcel sighed. “Let me come with you.”

Harry’s eyes squinted in confusion. “You can’t. You’re happy here, right?”

"Kinda. I mean, I have to pretend I am straight, I’m bullied a lot, I can’t find a boyfriend and my brother’s gonna run away to London. Yeah, I’m fine here. Totally happy."

Harry playfully hit Marcel’s cheek, laughing at his sarcasm. “Seriously thought, you wouldn’t want to be with us. You’d be stuck in the next room listening to me pound into-“

Marcel playfully pushed Harry away. “Shut up, okay.”

Harry laughed and grabbed his brothers hands. “Marcy, you’ll be find here alone, alright. Make your own future, okay? Look,” he pointed over to Marcel’s writing desk, “you have that Maths exam tomorrow anyway. Once you ace this exam, you get to go to that Maths university you wanted to go to, you know-“

"Mathsford?"

"Yeah, Mathsford. You can go there and find another nerdy boy to fuck on your wedding night, right?"

Marcel pulled a sceptic face at Harry, but then sighed. “Fine, alright. Leave me here to rot alone.”

Harry beamed. He lent forward and kissed his brother’s cheek. “Thank you, Marcy!”

Marcel sighed. He got up from under Harry and sat at his desk. 00:31. He had a few more hours of revision before the exam later that day. He could do this.

He turned to looked at Harry, who was rushing around his room, trying to fit as many things as he could into his backpack. Yeah, he could totally continue revising and ace that exam. Totally.

—-

When Marcel woke up, Harry was already gone. The window was closed to, a note left on Marcel’s desk.

I’ll be on fb. Love you x

Marcel sighed. That was it. He was never going to see his brother again.

Gone, forever.

He got changed and ready to leave for the exam. He walked out of the door and was about to start walking down the street when a familiar red pick-up truck turned the corner into the street. He hid in the front garden bush and waited.

It pulled up outside the house and Harry got out. Louis stayed in the drivers seat and watched as his boyfriend picked up a stone and threw it at the bedroom window. He waited a minute before turning to look at Louis.

"I guess he’s already left."

Harry walked back to the car, mumbling, “It was such a stupid note. Why did I write that?”

Marcel wanted to scream. His brother was right there, about to leave forever. He didn’t know what he was doing. The next thing he knew was that he was under a blanket, fitting nicely next to two suitcases and a mattress on the back of the pick-up truck.

What was he doing? He could get himself killed. What was Harry going to say about this?

—-

He fell asleep on the long journey. He only woke up when light was blinding his eyes behind his eyelids and a cool breeze consumed his body. He opened his eyes to meet a pair of blue ones, staring down at him.

"Hi Marcel…"

Marcel jumped up and looked around. The car was stopped at a petrol station next to a motorway. Louis kept a straight face as he stared at the stowaway.

"So, um. You wanted to see London as well, I guess?"

"Um…" Marcel didn’t know what to say to Louis. He looked over to the building of the petrol station to see Harry paying at the till. He started to panic.

"Well," Louis said, reaching over to a bag next to Marcel, "I was just gonna grab a new shirt. Didn’t really expect to find nerdy Harry in the back." He found the shirt he wanted and took off the sweaty one he had on, and-

Oh, that’s why Harry likes him…

He threw the new shirt on and fling the old one in the general direction of the bag. Out of the corner of his eye, Marcel could see Harry walking back, looking down at the two bottles of water in his hand. Louis looked over, face still as straight and emotionless as it had been the past few minutes and shouted, “Haz, might need another bottle.”

Harry looked up and noticed Marcel. Marcel couldn’t really tell what was going on. One minute he was staring at Harry, expecting him to rant and rage on about following them, the next he was looking at Harry walk out of the building, a third bottle of water in his hand. He walked up to Marcel, and without and word handed him the bottle. Louis gave Marcel a pity look before motioning him to get off the back of the truck where he had been sat.

"There’s space for another person in the front. Ignore Harry. He has literally spent the whole journey talking about how he feels bad about leaving you."

Louis opened the door for Marcel to climb in.

Harry was now in the drivers seat, gripping the steering wheel with a vice grip. Marcel shyly slides in next to him with Louis sitting on the other side. Harry pulled off and got back on the motorway.

The radio was playing, which Marcel was thankful for. Louis was quietly singing along. Marcel tried to melt away from the awkward silence coming from Harry’s side of the car, but failed.

It was about twenty minutes later that Harry spoke. “So, Marcel, you decided to join us.”

Marcel tried to gulp, but his throat was dry. He took a quick sip of his water before saying, “Well, yeah…”

"So, how did the exam go?"

Marcel looked down, feeling guilty. “I didn’t go.”

"Ah, you didn’t go? Sorry, I just assumed you went to the exam, aced it, then teleported to the petrol station. Oh, sorry, my mistake!"

"Harry!" Louis snapped, but then continued singing.

Marcel felt bad. He knew Harry wanted him to do good at that exam. He couldn’t retake it, that was the one time he had. Well, it wouldn’t really matter anyway, moving to London and all.

"Well, you-"

Louis interrupted his boyfriend by placing a hand on Marcel’s knee and saying, ”Well, it’s lovely to have you, Marcel.”

Louis Tomlinson. Probably the greatest man Marcel has ever met.

"Well, thank you, Louis…"

Harry grip tightened on the steering wheel. “He’s going home-“

"No he’s not, Harold. He’s gonna stay with us. Remember, you made me drive back to your place to pick him u-"

"That doesn’t matter!"

Louis squeezed Marcel’s leg. Marcel turned to him to see him smiling. “Don’t worry about him, Marcy. Anyway, it’ll be good to have you around. You can help pay the rent!”

"Where’s he going to sleep?" Harry asked.

Louis kept smiling. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out later. It doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is that Harry doesn’t crash the car with this road rage that seems to be going on.”

Marcel then noticed that Harry had in fact been swerving in and out of cars, swearing and honking the horn. Shows how much you pay attention with Louis’ hand on your leg.

Harry calmed down. Louis was right. There was nothing any of them could do but get to the London apartment that Louis had sealed and figure everything out on a later date.

Marcel smiled at Louis, then turned to face his brother. Harry looked at Marcel from the corner of his eyes. He sighed and lent back in his seat.

"Marcy," Harry said softly. Marcel placed a hand on Harry’s arm with a smile.

"We’ll be okay. Us three."

Marcel beamed. Louis laughed. Harry smiled.

It’d all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you like it! :)


End file.
